1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pen needles, e.g., pen needles used with pre-loaded syringes, such are utilized for injection of medicament into the body tissues of human and animal patients. More specifically, this invention relates to a pen needle or pen needle tip or pen needle tip system which can be prevented from reuse.
2. Discussion of Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,397, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses various embodiments of a pen needle tip and teaches one or more embodiments that utilize a mechanism for preventing reuse of the pen needle.
Although the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,397 is believed to a significant improvement over the prior art, it is desirable to provide a pen needle system which is even safer and/or easier to use and/or has more advantageous features or benefits.